Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-5170103-20141209224207/@comment-10107190-20141214230934
Yeah it does! xP Thanks :) Yeah, and they aren't particularly a boyband, but I feel that their music kind of gives that vibe. For what I have heard they write most of their songs. I just think that some of their concepts are not the most mature. Writing songs is very hard, because there are so many components to it. The lyrics, the rhythm, the instruments, the chords, etc. Musically they have some pretty good stuff... I don't wanna go on forever. Basically, they aren't for me. I agree, and we do hear them talk about how they write their music. But of course they have some help for some of their songs, but back before they had a record deal, they wrote all of their songs on their own. I personally like their singins more than 5SOS. Plus, Rydel can HIT NOTES. LIKE OMG. DO YOU KNOW HOW HIGH SHE WENT IN LOVE ME LIKE THAT?? My friend told me that she was listening to that song and she was expecting Rydel to miss it but she pretty much nailed it. I mean, we can't always control our vocal range but they have great voices. I have watched a couple of 5SOS's live videos cause I don't wanna have the wrong judgment, but I think they're eh. Their voices in general aren't particularly the most pleasant. But they have some energy... and i mean, they play instruments. Yeah it's annoying. I personally think they are very mature. And yeah, exactly. Well, Selena isn't, which is actually why she changed her name from "selena gomez & the scene" to just "selena gomez" but demi is, and so is Lucy Hale and a few other non-disney artists. Yeah I agree, hopefully R5 can move away from that disney image (Plus Ross has that movie hes gonna be in! I don't think it's gonne be disney cause its PG13.) But omg, okay, I love Ross and disney, but my worst nightmare is that he gets on ANOTHER disney original series... like GOD no. PLEASE, I don't want that to happen. And as much as I love TBM, no TBM3 please. I want them to kinda get away from Disney. Like, Zendaya had a show and a movie and now she has a new show that (sorry but) will probably be bad. I don't want the same to happen to Ross. You know what I'm saying? I probably will XD Oh they deserve it, they work so hard and they are so talented. But not like 1D fame. Like... Maroon 5 fame? Something of that sort if it makes any sense. Like I'm hoping that the aren't considered, "That awesome pop-rock band that makes the girls go wild" and more like, "That very talented pop-rock band that has something for everyone," or something like that ya know? Yeah :) OMG NO XD ROSS NEVER GET FACE SURGERY OR ANYTHING THAT IS SO POINTLESS XD Thanks! Yeah I really enjoy it. Hey, I'm kinda like that. I still can't sing alone cause I know I need to get better. But it takes time :) You'll get there too if you just try. Yeah it's long! Sorry if I'm making it longer! You don't need to appalogize :) (Dont know how to spell that word XDD)